


Decisions Made

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crossover, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions were made long ago for what they thought was the better, but now as they can do nothing but watch as those they hold dear suffer, they wonder...were they the right ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

Kagome grunted as she and her party fought against the seemingly endless hordes of Desians that poured out of the human ranch, the one that they had just finished liberating. She hissed as she dodged a sloppily attempt of an attack on her. She quickly spun around and slashed at the fool that would dare try and attack her while her back was turned. She brought up her other sword to block another Desian, who thought to try and take advantage of her first sword being buried in his fellow Desian. Weak, they were all so weak, but they were overwhelming when they attacked in groups of twenty or more.  
  
She glanced at the others, her gaze seeking out Colette first, she was doing okay mostly floating above the others out of reach and attacking with her own weapons, good girl. She glanced below her and was not surprised to see Lloyd attacking any and every Desian that got too close to him or Colette, he was doing a good job of protecting her girl. She glanced to the left, dodging an on coming attack, and nodded at Kratos who briefly nodded back before slaying three Desians in one slash.  
  
She grunted as she spun in a circle taking out ten Desians and glanced a little beyond the fray, Genis and his sister Raine were casting healing spells every once and a while. Sheena was nearby attacking any Desian that thought they would be cute and try and sneak up on them, finally they were grasping the concept of teamwork. She blinked as she leaned back and barely avoid getting her head split in two and glared at the Desian, running him through with her sword. She tch'd and sheathed her swords noting the battle was won, not like she had any doubt.  
  
She glanced around, the ground was littered with bodies and blood, she shook her head and sighed softly. No, she did not enjoy killing, in fact she hated it, but…it had to be done. Now, that did not excuse her, nor her companions from the blood that stained their hands but, it did help the youngest of them cope with what they did on a daily basis.  
  
She shook her head and turned to smile sadly at Colette, who slowly landed on the ground and let her wings disappear. She rested her hands on her swords as she walked over to her and Lloyd, who was never far from her side. Aw, young love. Her eyes softened at that thought before she shook it off, love…was not meant for people like her, but, she took comfort in the fact that for Colette and Lloyd it was.  
  
Her eyes darkened as she took her place next to the young couple, she would do anything to protect Colette and her happiness, even if it meant defying Colette's so called 'father'. She mentally snorted at that fact, psh as if that man was her father, she had only slept with one man in her life and it was not that wanna be oracle of the Gods. Yes, she, Kagome, was Colette's mother, not that any of them knew, no, to them she was just Kagome, a mercenary that Colette had saved and was now paying her debt by protecting her.  
  
It was better this way, for if the truth were to come out there would be many tears shed and questions asked, questions that were better left unanswered. She glanced at the others as they walked through the carnage and surrounded them, no, as they surround Colette. Yes, she was proud of her daughter yet sacred. Proud that her daughter was able to draw such loyal friends to her side by just being herself. Scared, because her daughter reminded her so much of how she used to be, before everything changed.  
  
If only she hadn't discovered the jewel, the damn jewel that changed everything. It was the source of the angels power and the thing that the Desians tried to recreate, not caring how many people had to die for it. In fact, the jewel that rested in Lyod's very hand was the closest they had ever gotten. It was the closest they would ever get, she made sure of that, even so the damage had been done, yet another family was torn apart because of her.  
  
"Kagome-san..are you okay?" She blinked and smiled down at her daughter. How much she reminded her of herself right then and there. She shook off her thoughts, her silence worrying her daughter.  
  
"I am fine. Let us move on." Her words were cold, short, and to the point, it tore at her heart to be so cold to her only flesh and blood, but it had to be done. No use getting attached to her, no, not when the very journey they were on would lead to her very death. No, she would not let her daughter die just to add more power to a damn jewel that brought pain and suffering to everyone. The jewel needed a pure miko sacrifice every twenty years or so to keep its power, so a new 'Chosen one' was chosen to 'regenerate the world'.  
  
She quietly walked behind her traveling party, she never walked with them only behind them. It was not her place to walk with them, not when she had ruined each of their lives in some shape or form. Her eyes dulled, it was all her fault, why had she gone to Martel's tomb, when she had been warned time and time again to stay clear of the goddess's tomb? She was young, curious, and stupid. She had gone to the great goddess's tombs disregarding the warnings and now look at what had happened.  
  
A race that was once pure and close to the land was now power hungry and thought themselves better then everyone else. A hardened race that had been sealed away, merely for being half breed's, was once again free to walk the land, tearing it apart as they saw fit, revenge was best served cold. Humans were once again suffering at the hands of the Desians and angels alike. The world was in pure chaos, it was dying around them, all because one stupid girl had decided to break the rules.  
  
She sighed sadly, her grip tightening on the hilts of her swords, the only good thing that had come of her discovering the jewel was that she was able to meet him, Colette's father, and bring her into the world, to think he was the great hero Mithos, and secretly the leader of the Desians.  
  
Even so when she had met him he was nothing more then an oracle of the God's, playing a role; he wanted revenge on everyone and anyone who had a hand in his sister's, the goddess Martel's, death. Ignorant to this fact she had approached him, warning him of the corruption that was slowly taking over the angel race. He, already knowing of said corruption tried to silence, without harming her, she was the high miko of the angels, and pretended to be the only one who believed her, and fled with her to safety.  
  
They had spent many months in hiding, he was still secretly sending out orders, but…things had happened and before she knew it she had fallen in love with him, not knowing at the time who he was and what he was doing, needless to say Colette was conceived some time later.  
  
Things were fine, until she discovered who he was and what he was doing. She had confronted him and told him she would have no part in it and tried to leave the small village they had taken up residence in. He, in a fit of rage, ordered the Desains to search the village and find her, not caring what they had to do to do so. They were merciless, tearing apart the village and killing any that stood in their way. It was the worst day, to date, of her life, though she knew if she failed to save her daughter on the day of regeneration that would change.  
  
She was very careful to stay out of sight and fled the burning village knowing that, that to was her fault. She fled, knowing that she was trading the villagers lives for her own, but her life was not her own to give. No, her life was also her unborn daughter's life. She ran as far as she could, she ran until she could no longer hear the screams, no longer smell the blood, no longer see the smoke, and she then she took to the sky. It was not long before she could fly no longer and had to rest near a village and was thankfully found and brought to said village by an elderly couple.  
  
They took care of her and nursed her back to health, letting her stay in their house for free putting up with her in her later months of her pregnancy. Even after her daughter was born they let her stay, yet she knew, she knew as long as she was near they were all in danger.  
  
He would not let her live a happy life, no he would track her down and ruin not only her life but her daughters and anyone else she card about. It was his way, it was ironic that he was the hero Mithos, the one who fought for his sister the Goddess Martel and enforced her will. He would not let her go, in his mind she was his, his miko, who woman, his, so she made up her mind. She would leave, completely disappear from her daughter's life, in hopes she would be happy and safe. She left with a heavy heart knowing she would never see her daughter again.  
  
Yet, fate was cruel, why was it her daughter was chosen? She briefly noted in the back of her mind that he must have figured it out and deliberately chosen her only kin in hopes of drawing her out. He was a sick man, he would not let anyone else have her, she was his. She scoffed at that thought, she belong to no one…wait…that was not true her life was her daughters and she would gladly give it to protect her.  
  
"You know…sometimes its best to leave things unsaid. Questions unanswered, feelings untold. If only to protect those you love." She blinked and glanced at Kratos, he was not staring at her but at Lloyd.  
  
Her eyes softened, she knew that Lloyd was his son, just as she knew he was once Mithos traveling companion, but he was also Lloyd's father and she knew he was working against the man in order to protect his son's future, his love for his son was great. He knew the pains of protecting a child you could never call yours, of watching your child suffer and not being able to say anything, to do anything besides watch, just as she did, hence she never called him out on his past. He was in enough pain as it was, no use adding more to it.  
  
"Yes it is, but it doesn't stop the pain does it?" She smiled sadly at him as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, understanding and companionship flashing in his eyes. Looking at her was like looking at a mirror, her eyes were haunted just like his, it was no wonder Mithos had chosen her. Yes, he knew, he knew Collete was her daughter, just as he knew Mithos was her father.  
  
He mentally sighed, thinking how sick the man had become after his sisters death. Choosing his own daughter to be the sacrifice to the jewel, said jewel would be used to bring destruction to those that discriminated against his fellow race of half breeds, in other words, the world. Even so he knew he had to answer her.  
  
"No, but its worth it to keep them safe." She nodded and smiled lightly at him.  
  
"It is, even so…one can not help but wonder. What if?" He nodded, he to found himself wondering what if he was there to protect his wife and child? What if he had stopped Mithos all those years ago when he had started to show signs of insanity? What if? What if? What if? Yet, he had learned long ago what if's were only that. They were not real and they would never be, he felt the need to pass on that information to her.  
  
"Even so, we can not live our lives in what if's we must face the reality of here and now. They need us and we will be there for them no matter what." She nodded glancing at their children and smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes, we will. I will do everything in my power to keep them happy, even if it means laying down my life so that she may live and be happy with him." He nodded, he felt the same way, he would not hesitate to die for his son or his happiness.  
  
He glanced at Kagome, she was such a small dainty woman yet, she carried such a huge burden on her shoulders, as did he, and he couldn't help but want to try and help her carry her burden. The feeling was mutual, Kagome wanted to reach out to this man in a way she hadn't reached out to anyone in a very long time. This man was like her, he was her, he knew her pain and she wished she could help take away some of his, if only a little.  
  
It was on that day that two parents found solace and comfort in each other. The day two sad souls reached out and vowed to help the other protect what was most important to them, their children.


End file.
